


Through Different Eyes

by WhitheredNyux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Asshole, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, BAMF Harry, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Good Theodore Nott, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is a Pokemon, Legendary Pokemon, M/M, Manipulative Harry Potter, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Pokémon Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Theodore needs some love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitheredNyux/pseuds/WhitheredNyux
Summary: Harry's abuse has been taken too far at the Dursley's. Harry, unable to take anymore, wishes he was taken away and given peace. Arceus hearing Harry's wish, brought him to the Pokémon world...But as a Pokémon? Pokémon!Harry





	1. Save me

_4 Privet Drive, 1981_

The winds were rushing in excitement, as the chilly cold air hummed. On a cold night such as this, only the sound of a motorcycle ruined the silence. The wind picked up and the air got colder as an old but wise man stared into the seemingly endless night.

'This must be done' The man thought as he took a small bundle in his arms.

'The prophecy will come true' He repeated throughout his mind with conviction.

The wind harshly blew as if disagreeing with the man's thoughts. Feet shuffled in through the snow, as the man approached a tall, stern-looking witch in robes.

"Are you sure of this Albus? They're are the worst sort of muggles imaginable." The witch argued with the twinkle-eyed-man.

"I am quite sure Minerva, I am sure they would not harm their own blood. They will treat him as they would their own, surely" The old man- now known as Albus Dumbledore- said trying to convince the stern witch. "And I will make sure to check over little harry over the years" he said thinking that the witch would finally understand.

"But Albus-"

"Hush Minerva, this is for the greater good. Harry will be treated perfectly fine and he will be happy. I can promise you that." He said giving the witch a stern look.

The witch gave a tight-lipped smile and nodded. As she walked away, she turned her head and gave a small smile to the bundle. "I hope you understand what you may be subjecting that poor baby to, Albus." She said. Without waiting for a response, she apparated away.

"It's All for the Greater Good..." The man whispered as he placed the bundle down on the porch, with a letter. He walked away, thinking of the future where a certain dark lord would meet his doom.

Alone on the porch the bundle gave a little wiggle, as vibrant glowing green eyes and a heart shaped baby face popped out of a blanket. The baby- now known as harry potter- gave a small coo as the winds caress his face.

* * *

_4 Privet Drive, 1991_

"BOY, COME HELP MAKE BREAKFAST!" A loud voice shrilled through the three-bedroom house. A horse necked woman pounded on a small cupboard. On the other side a small black-haired child woke with a start, as he scrambled to find his glasses.

As soon as he found them, he called back "Coming Aunt Petunia!"

The Boy- known as harry- crawled out of his cupboard, and headed towards the kitchen. He grabbed the supplies needed to make a full English breakfast, knowing that it would be demanded of him. Today was his cousin Dudley's birthday, and as such, his aunt and uncle would demand perfection.

Speak of the devil, And the devil shall come. Petunia Dursley chose that moment to walk into the kitchen and demand that a cake be baked along with their meal.

Harry sighed knowing that he would not be getting any food today. As he made the food, he thought about the new book he had just gotten for free from the kind librarian. It was call "Another world, A new Paradise" It was about a man who went through a portal to find his true love, but instead ventured to a dangerous world.

Harry wondered if that was what he wanted too. To go to a new world and start a new life. Many have probably dreamed of the same. Who wouldn't? As he contemplated that decision, he turns off the stove. As he had done that, the other males of the house decided that it was now time to venture downstairs.

The pounding of two pairs of feet made its way to the dining room. A whale of a child came waddling into the dining room, heading towards his mother. "Here he comes, the birthday boy."

"Happy birthday son" Vernon, Dudley's father grunted.

As harry was serving the breakfast, Dudley complained about the number of presents he had gotten.' He's got more than I've ever gotten, and I've gotten none' Harry rolled his eyes as Petunia tried to satisfy Dudley. Luckily, his uncle was to busy with his whale of a son to notice.

As the day went on, with harry somehow vanishing glass between Dudley and a snake cage. Vernon immediately knew that harry had cause the mess. As harry was thrown into his cupboard, with the promise of no food for a week, harry wondered what had happened.

'Apparently, I can talk to snakes...' Harry thought, and gave a shiver. Harry sighed as he pulled out his book. 'At least I can finish my book' he thought, as his mind escaped to the world of his thoughts.

* * *

Harry stayed awake reading his book for the rest of the day. As midnight started to approach, harry heard deep but soft foot-steps. Harry slowly sat up as the knob on the cupboard rattled and turned. Harry blinked when he said the mad face of his uncle.

"Get out here freak, and quietly so you don't wake your aunt or Dudley." Vernon snarled. Harry followed the command, and softly followed his uncle. He had already known this would be coming. But it was not his fault something weird was going on today.

As his uncle lead him to the back yard, harry watched his surroundings as something black flashed by him. Harry blinked as he tried to comprehend what just happened. As harry was about to turn around to face his uncle, a large hand grabbed his neck and slammed him into a wall causing his knees to buckle and his head to start bleeding.

"**You thought what you did today was funny BOY?!"** Vernon spat in a dark tightened his grip around Harry's neck.

"N-No" Harry faked a whimper. 'Of course, I do. Anything Dudley thinks he can do, is funny' Harry thought. He knew not to say that out loud.

"**Well after today you won't even try to think it is. This time I will make sure that I can beat the freakishness out of you**." Vernon snarled as he threw Harry's body at the wall.

As Harry's vision started to darken the last thing he saw was a dark aura surrounding his uncle and a shadowed creature in the background.

* * *

_Magnolia Road, Surrey England 1991, July 30th_

_Five weeks later..._

Harry walking down the side of the road, with his book in hand, harry stared lifelessly at the sky. He clutched his book tightly to his chest and gave a sigh. The beating from five weeks ago had yet to fully heal. Harry sighed again as he approached the park.

Nobody was at the park except an old man reading the newspaper on a bench and the chirping ravens. Harry sighed for the third time, knowing it wouldn't be his last. He walked over to the man and said "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

The old man looked up and smiled. He had dark black hair and wore a thick coat. He was pretty pale, but his eyes, when they hit the light, looked gold and Silver. 'Must be my imagination' Harry tried to convince himself. The man looked pretty shady, but once he smiled, he looked pretty friendly to talk to.

He had a few scars here and there, but that was nothing compared to the one going down his face.

"How polite, of course you can young one." He said gently as he watched harry fidget to himself and examine the man before him. Harry gave a tight-lipped smile and sat down. The old man put his newspaper back up and went back to reading.

As minutes went by, Harry would sigh to himself of stare at the sky lifelessly. The old man glance at Harry for the tenth time and then put his newspaper down.

"Now young'un tell me what worries you" The old man said as harry flinched as the question was dropped on him.

"N-Nothing of course" harry replied nervously. He couldn't just tell some random stranger that his uncle, every so often, decided to beat the freakiness out of him. He knew the Dursley's would blame it on him if they were caught and sent to jail. He was blamed for almost everything...

"Nonsense, you young ones always have some sort of problem these days." He said as he gave a Cat-Caught-The-Canary grin and put down the newspaper to face harry.

Harry's lip trembled as he clutched his book. He took a deep breath, and decided maybe it was time to let out some of his problems to the first person, who actually wanted to hear his story. He tried to tell many people of the abuse at the Dursleys but they all decided he was either lying or that he mistook a couple of chores as beating.

"W-well, the problem...the problem is that I hate my relatives!" Harry cried as soft tears poured down his face. He tried to keep in his tears, trying not to look weak in the eyes of the old man. 'No one likes a weakling...' Harry thought sadly.

" I don't know what I did to make them hate me ever since I started to live in their house, but what ever I did must of have been bad" Harry said as he wiped his tears on the back of his arm. As he explains his abuse he clutches his book tighter in his grasp and takes deep breaths to calm himself.

A warm hand covered over his and gently took the book from him and layed it down gently on the bench.

Harry looked up at the smiling old man. " You don't have to say were very strong, to last this long" the old man said with kind eyes.

Harry's tears fell quickly as he thanked the old man. He wiped his tears and smiled.

"Now, instead of talking about solemn topics, how about you tell me about this book your reading, hmmm?" The old man took the book and put it in Harry's hand.

Harry gave a soft smile as he remembered about his book. He and the old man talked for a good two hours. Harry finally felt like someone at least tried to understand his pain.

"-and at the end of the story the hero decides to stay in the other world" Harry grinned and stood up, to bow to his one-man audience. The old man chuckled and clapped with vigor. A unknown glint entered his eyes. The old man smiled and asked gently.

"Is that what you wish for? To be taken to a new world, where you can be loved? To have a family that you can call your own?"

Harry didn't even hesitate.

"Yes"

"Then I wish it comes true. You have my blessings, young one"

"Thank you" Harry said softly. He was just glad someone finally understood.

The old man stood up and said " I had a lovely tome talking with you, young one"

"Me too" Said Harry with a smile. Harry looked back down at his book, feeling satisfied. He finally was able to talk to some and take out his frustration.

The old man walked away and the sun began to set. Before he left he looked back at Harry who was still re-reading his book and said.

"Happy early birthday Harry Potter. May your wishes come true. We will meet again one day, but until then keep trying to smile..."

Harry, who heard the old man and looked up, only to see that the old man had disappeared.

"Weird...When did I tell him my name?"


	2. Happy birthday to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious man? Yes  
Stupid Dumbledore? Yes  
Mean Dursley’s? Yes  
Pokémon yet? No  
Hotel? Trivago

_4 Privet Drive, 1991 [11:56]_

_Tick Tock..._

The clock was moving at a slow pace. Even though he was trapped in his tiny, narrow cupboard, he could hear the clocks outside restlessly ticking.

_...Tick Tock..._

His morning was crazy. He has been receiving strange letters ever since the 24th of July. It's currently now, the 31st. And surprise, surprise, it's his birthday. Now normally on his birthday, his relatives are wary and looking out through windows every so often (with the exception of Dudley). But this time, with the arrival of the prank letter (or so he thought), they weren't only acting suspicious but were practically jumping at every...little...THING!

It would be hilarious to watch, only the fact that he still doesn't know what's making them so frightened.

Harry Potter does not like secrets being kept from him..._at all_.

So when his relatives are keeping secrets, the obvious thing to do is to find out what the secret is, duh!

Only, he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of them. So Plan A consisted of him trying to listen to their conversation. And what a weird conversation it was! They were saying weird words things like _dementors_, and _Wizengamot, _or about a person named Dumbdoor( who in the world name their child dumb-door?) Anyways, they were speaking weirdly and he did not like that.

"Why couldn't I have been born to a better family?" Harry sighed to himself. If only, his wish came true. He pulled out his book "Another World, New Paradise." It was the only book that has kept his attention for such a long time. The librarian gave it to him as an early birthday present, since the book was scheduled to be thrown out. He hasn't stopped reading since he got it. As he gazed at the cover he started to remember that strange old man.

'Maybe I did give him my name' Harry thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. It was so confusing for him. Not to mention, every time he tried to remember the old man's face, it was blurry!

_...Tick...Tock..._

He shook his head a little and brought both his hands to his cheek a slapped himself softly. Now was not the time to be confusing himself. It was his birthday, and so he should try to enjoy it for as long as it would last. Even though it was about to end in a few seconds.

**39 secs**

_Maybe next time I'll bake a small cake_

_ **32** _

_And maybe I'll get to finally go to that book signing event_

** _26_ **

_Is it that hard for God to grant my wish?_

** _22_ **

_All I want is a family_

** _15_ **

_One that is kind_

** _12_ **

_cares for me..._

** _8_ **

_and is able to love me_

**4 secs**

_ **That's my Wish. All I ever wanted...** _

As the clocked sounded midnight, Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. It was weird to be wishing for something he knew will never happen. But, for once, a gleam of hope shimmer itself into his mind. It told him it could happen. All he had to do was wish hard enough. It sounded like a stupid idea. Why wish for something you know you'll never have.

It was ridiculous!

It was crazy!

...but it gave him hope.

He closed his eyes tightly and prayed that some being out there would want to grant his wish. As he closed his eyes he heard a sound outside his cupboard, as if someone was out there.

Unknown to him, he started to softly glow.

Harry started to feel nauseous. He felt like throwing up.

He opened his eyes slightly to see a light yellow haze around him.

'it..came true' was the last thing Harry thought before he fainted and somehow disappeared.

* * *

_Hogwarts, Headmasters Office_

An orb that was charmed with the Intruder Charm linked to 4 Privet Drive, suddenly went off. Albus Dumbledore stared at it with confused eyes until he suddenly remembered what the orb was linked to. Or in other words, **_where_** and **_who _**the orb was linked to.

He stood up from his chair with panic in his eyes, as his guests looked at him in surprise. Albus Dumbledore was known for being very calm in the most unusual places and at the most horrific scenes. To see his eyes filled with so much panic was unsettling.

"Albus, whatever is wrong?" Minerva McGonagall said as she watched the esteemed headmaster quickly grab his wand and make his way over to the Floo. The rest of the teachers who came for a teachers meeting and the portraits stationed around the office, watched in surprise as he threw the powder into the fireplace.

"A magical presence was felt at the home of Harry Potter. It should be impossible for anyone to figure out where he lives, as the only people who know of his location is Minerva, Hagrid and myself. Something horrible could have happened. I must see this for myself." Dumbledore quickly said before shouting out the words 'Number 4 Privet Drive' and disappeared in a sea of flames.

Everyone was quiet until McGonagall softly said " I think we should follow him. You never know what could happen"

Almost everyone grumbled in agreement.

"But some teachers have to stay behind. Somebody's got to be able to watch Hogwarts" Filius Flitwick said. The teachers quickly decided who was going. Teachers who were going got into the Floo fast. Minerva looked back at the remaining teachers.

"We should be back soon. Though I have a very bad feeling about this" She said as she vanished into the flames.

* * *

_Unknown?_

He was floating...

Everything he saw was white.

His head was filled with things he could not understand.

_would not understand..._

Something was beckoning him. It was making noises that he could not understand.

_do...ou...ant...t...ree?_

"What..?"

_do...yo...wan...be...fre?_

"Why don't you try saying that one more time, hmm? Maybe this time I'll _hear what you're trying to say" _Harry scoffed.

_do you want to be free?_

"Free from what?" Harry was so confused. One moment he's laying in his hard ripped mattress, one minute later he's floating and talking to a voice in his head. All of this in one minute...Harry can't tell if he's gone crazy or not.

_free from emotional abuse..._

Harry perked up.

_the physical abuse..._

Harry's eye twitched as he remembered it all. Whoever was talking to him, really wasn't making this better.

_the wish of loved ones for your own..._

Harry wondered how this...thing(?) knew all of this. This was starting to be very creepy...

"It would be nice... It's something I wanted for the longest time" Harry admitted softly. It was the truth.

_then would you take an oath?_

"What kind of oath?" Harry said suspiciously. There was no way that he was signing something that could possibly ruin his life. The only one allowed to make choices for his life was him. And **_no_** magical entity is going to ruin that.

_nothing life-threatening or harmful... it's more of a promise. the question is...will you keep it?_

"Say what it is and I might consider it" Harry narrowed his eyes, staring into the white abyss.

_it's o_ _nly a promise that you would stay true to yourself and those you love_

"...I don't have anyone to love right now..."

_but if I found you, someone who could love you, would you take it for granted?_

"Never..."

_is that a promise? you will anyways love those who love you back, equally?_

"Yes... I will"

_then open your eyes to a new world and never forget your promise...ill be watching_

At that moment...Everything faded to black. He couldn't have known that his life was about to change in the best way possible...

* * *

_4 Privet Drive [12:01]_

Albus Dumbledore was immediately pushed out the Dursely's fireplace. He looked around for signs of distress or things out of place. Behind him, Minerva and a man with a hooked nose appeared from the fireplace. They both looked around. Everything was in order...

No... It's more like everything was perfect. The house was clean and perfectly organized. Not even a speck of dust on an old photo listed on the wall. Looking at the area around her, Minerva felt a prickly feeling in her gut. Something was wrong. She immediately hated the feeling. She had a feeling that...that she just lost something...no she **_knew_** something was just lost. But what?

The man with the hooked nose sneered in contempt as he gazed at the house. "Of Course the **_boy-who-lived _**would need his house to be perfectly pristine. I'm not surprised and neither should either of you!" He scoffed.

"Oh, Severus quit your complaining! You don't even know the boy and furthermore, he doesn't know you. So I suggest, you get your act together! You are a grown man and not a child. To act this way is a shame to us adults. So when you meet the child, you _**better**_ play nice!" Minerva berated the man quickly.

The man -now dubbed Severus- dismissed her words and turned away. They quickly got to work searching around the house. Dumbledore quickly used some spells to keep the muggles sleeping and unaware. Severus sneered as he walked down the stairs towards Minerva."Everything is in perfect condition and there seems to be no sign of a break-in, magical wise or muggle wise. The only thing that's missing is the snot-nosed brat. There are three rooms up there. The obese child has one and the parents have one. The other room seems to be a guest room. Either way, the brat is not upstairs." As he was getting further down the stairs, he noticed a creak in the stairs. He paused for a few seconds and pressed down on the stair panel. It creaked again, as pressure pressed on it.

"There seems to be something under there..." He said in confusion.

Minerva glanced at him "The only thing under there is a cupboard..."

They slowly looked at each other and at the same time, both of their eyes grew large.

"**THE CUPBOARD**" they yelled at the same time. and ran toward the mentioned cupboard and looked at the locks placed on the door of the cupboard. Severus quickly spelled off the locks as fast as he could with an '**_Alohomora'_**. He ripped open the door as a putrid smell wafted from the room. He and Minerva immediately covered their noses. and used a spell to clear the air.

As soon as that was done they both looked inside the cupboard, only to gasp in shock. The cupboard had a small mattress and a small blanket. In the corners of the cupboard, there were small cobwebs and spiders.

But what made them gasp was the amount of dry and wet blood that was embedded in the mattress and blanket. It was everywhere...

It was terrifying... It couldn't be real...

But it was...

"**ALBUS COME NOW!**" Minerva screamed in anger. Severus was too shocked to even mutter a word. He could not believe it. His mind could not comprehend anything. He felt Blank...

Dumbledore came rushing down in confusion."Minerva whatever do you need fro-"

**SLAP!**

**"I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED THESE MUGGLES! YOU SHOULD OF LISTEN TO ME! BUT YOUR SENILE MIND THOUGHT IT KNEW BETTER AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT US!" **Minerva screamed as tears ran down her face. Once they reached the bottom of her face, it was like a dam was broken. She started to cry uncontrollably. Minerva had seen abused children before. She's even helped plenty of them. But what makes this one worse, is the fact that she could of prevented this. She had gotten a bad feeling the moment she and Dumbledore walked toward this house. She knew she would regret that...

And she did...

Dumbledore stared in shock as he watched his peer sob. He stood in place for a few seconds before noticing the opened cupboard. He slowly walked over to where Severus was sat on the floor with his mouth opened in shock. Dumbledore peered over the man's shoulder only to have his eyes open in shock and for him to back away slowly.

He knew that Harry wasn't being exactly treated like the hero he should be, and he's always regretted that fact. And even though he knew he should help harry out, the thought '_this is for the greater good' _always stopped him.

And now he was to late... Harry Potter is gone.

And he has a feeling he's **_never_** coming back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love you guys gave the first chapter! Just so you know, most of this story will take place in Alola. Just not in the beginning. (๑>◡<๑)


	3. Bloody birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, thanks for the kudos and the follows! I've got a question. Are any of y'all planning of getting your hands on Pokemon Sword or Pokemon Shield? If so which game and what starter are you choosing?

Waking up in the Dursley household was usually a _pleasant_ experience for Harry. Usually, he would be in an uncomfortable position with a large number of small bleeding wounds and the sound of his _whale-of-a-cousin_ stomping down for breakfast. However, this time Harry could not tell if the sound of pure silence around him was a blessing or not. The first thought that came to his head was that he was dead. But obviously, that wasn't the answer. He hoped that this wasn't some cliche story where harry found out that there was a secret society and that he would be the "_savior_" to them all. Wouldn't that just be _amazing? Amusing? _Either way, Harry wasn't going to be involved in that.

Suddenly a single _chirp_ was announced in the silence."_...Well...I knew I **wasn't** dead_" Harry thought. As Harry went to open his eyes, he found it rather difficult. Suddenly, it was as if a button was pushed. Random feelings of **HURTPAINHURTHURTPAIN.** All of Harry's thoughts quickly went out of his head. Sudden flashbacks of memories and wishes exploded in his mind. Harry screamed in agony. It was pure torture. His eyes felt like they were being stabbed by a thousand mini swords. His ears where ringing so loud he thought he may never be able to hear again. And **don't** get him started about the _agony_ridden mind rape he was going through. It was all too much. His head throbbed and throbbed. Again and again and **_AGAIN._**

His uncle's beatings? _He could take_

His aunt's cruel words? _Anytime_

Aunt marges devil dogs?_ Not a problem_

This _**a**_**_wful_** mind rape? **_NEVER_**

Even Harry had his limits. And his limits were telling him to find a way to stop the awful torture lesson. Harry had always been strong. When things got tough, Harry knew the only person who would he could trust to watch his back was himself. It was how he survived. It was how he **_lived_**. It was lonely and sometimes he would think to himself '_I won't make it..._' but he did. He trusted his instincts, and now? Now his instincts are telling him this is for the good. And as if a switch was flicked, the pain had stopped.

A few seconds passed as harry made sure that the pain wouldn't come back. Harry sighed. It was over. Harry went to open his eyes and as if he was a newborn child seeing the world for the first time, sunlight blinded his eyes. He blinked a few times as his eyes were getting adjusted to the vibrant green area. Harry blinked.

'_A forest? Wow...how bright!_' Harry thought in shock as he peered around at his new surroundings. Everywhere he was able to look he saw bright-colored plants and enchanting ripe berries. He went to stand only to find his body unable to move. Harry blinked. How weird. _Maybe he was paralyzed? _It seems plausible. Definitely weird but plausible. Harry lifted his head to look at his body. Now, harry's seen some weird things. He's turned his teacher's hair _blue_ and saw a _floating_ book once. So it's safe to say he's a weird child. However, nothing could prepare him for the sight before him.

'_...I must be seeing things... I knew I shouldn't have tripped Dudley on his way to class! I didn't know the world was going to charge me every time I called him a **prick**!' _Harry yelled to himself silently. He couldn't believe that_**THE WORLD TURNED HIM INTO A BLOODY CAT!**_

His body was replaced with some kinda-of feline body. And just to make him feel special, he even has weird yellow rings on his body._Great_. Just_** GREAT.**_ He couldn't even be a normal cat. Harry sighed once again. Someone out there gave him a new start in life. And despite his new _weird_ body, he was away from the Durselys. He was away from the harsh cruel place where he had lived for his whole life. Away from the place where he was bruised, beaten and tore up. Away from the mocking and sneering faces of his relatives... he was **free!**

And he couldn't have been more grateful.

With a newfound determination, Harry went to move his new body. He wasn't planning on staying in this forest forever. In order to survive in the new world, he needs to know about this new world. And staying in the forest wasn't helping him. His body was still in pain but it would do for now. Harry's body began to tremble as he tried to lift his body up. It took a couple of minutes but he finally got his body into a sitting cat position. Harry once again sighed. He did the first part: Getting Up. Now he has to do the second part: Find a Water source. He needed to check his new body and take some kind of bath to get the dry blood off his...fur?

Harry once again peered at his surroundings. This time he could clearly see the fresh ripe berries and the lovely flowers surrounding him. The air was clean and fresh. '_This place was **beautiful**_!' Harry thought as the wind caressed his new face. Suddenly he heard a quiet _chirp_ once again. Moving his eyes away from the scenery, Harry looked up into the trees. Harry was taken back as he saw a large number of eyes peering down at him. Harry jumped silently. _Where the heck did all those **bloody** birds come from? _

Harry had never seen birds with _those_ colors before. Most of the birds where small tiny birds with a bright orange head and a somewhat pale purplish-gray body. Each of them peered down at him with small black beady eyes. The rest of the birds were bigger than tiny birds. They were sparrow-like and the top part of them was vivid red while the bottom part was grey.

Harry and the birds stared at each other for a few minutes.

Suddenly one bird _chirped._ And as if a dam was unleashed the rest of the crew started to loudly. Harry always found the sounds of birds chirping in the morning to be _beautiful_, _graceful_, oh-so _pleasant_ and_**-**_

_ **ANNOYING!** _

_**"**_**SHUT UP! DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO BLOODY ANNOYING RIGHT NOW?"** Harry yowled as their chirps assaulted his ears.

Slowly their chirps started to sound more human-like. The chirps started to make more sense.

"**Poor little emerald"**

**"What beautiful eyes"**

**"Who would hurt such a darling"**

**"Look, daddy, he's awoken!"**

Harry blinked. He could hear the birds..._could this day get any weirder?_

As if the birds heard the question, three tiny birds swooped down and landed in front of harry.

"**Hello, little emerald" **One of the birds replied.

'_Emerald? Are they referring to my eyes? Does that mean my eyes haven't changed?' _Harry thought with glee. He was always told that his eyes were beautiful. His aunt always said that he got his "_freaky_" eyes from his mother. Sometimes she would say that his eyes were more vibrant than his mother's. He had always loved his eyes. He got his eyes fro his mother and his hair from his dad, apparently. They were something that made him feel close to his parents, despite them not being with him.

"**Who are you? What are you? And where am I?" **Harry asked. This was his moment to get information about this world. And he would take advantage of it.

"**Have you not heard of Fletchlings before? We are a quite known species to Kalos."**

**"Kalos?"**

**"Yes. Have you not heard of Kalos before? Kalos is a region somewhat close to the Galar region. We are in Santalune Forest, which is in between Aquacorde Town and Santalune City. Where have you come from? I haven't seen an Umbreon before! Especially in these parts."**

Harry blinked once again. That was a lot of information to take in. So he was in a forest which was between two cities. That's good! And He was a... _Umbreon_? What in the world is that? Noticing that the bird was waiting for him to answer he quickly answered back.

**"I came from a far place. I can't really remember though. I seem to have hit my head when I was transported here. I seem to have forgotten a lot of things" **Harry admitted.

**"Oh! Well then let me tell you about the Pokemon here! I hope you like bug-types.Santalune Forest is filled with bug types. Do you like bug-types? They're cool but not as cool as me! I can fly! Can you? Maybe not, cause you don't have wings! But I do!" **Another Fletchling chirped loudly and proudly.

_'There are more creatures? And apparently, they have types. Wonder what type I?' _Harry wondered as the small bird continued to chirp.

Harry looked away from the second Fletchling and looked at the first Fletchling. "**Do you know which town is closer to go too? And which way I would go to get there? I need to heal these injuries and I don't think staying here would be of any help."**

**"Aquacorde town is closer and has fewer people, however, it doesn't have a Pokemon Center. Ah, you said you couldn't remember somethings, right?" **Harry nodded.** "A Pokemon Center is a place where all Pokemon can go to get healed. A human named Nurse Joy works there. She is kind and would not mind healing you. The path to Santalune City is a bit longer to get to, especially with those injures. I suggest you go to Aquacorde Town first. Someone will most likely help you there." **the Fletchling replied.

"**Okay, thanks for the advice"**

**"No problem, little emerald."**

**"Why do you keep calling me little emerald"**

**"Because of your exquisite eye color" **A fletching on a branch replied. "**I've seen many Umbreons before but I have never seen an Umbreon with green eyes before! This would be the first!"**

**"Really..." **Harry said. _And once again, I seem to always find a way to stick out in the crowd._

Harry lifted himself up and slowly walked over to the small pool of water. As he looked into the water he saw an animal that looks somewhat like a cat but at the same time a fox. He looked at his body some more and peered at the luminescent yellow rings on his body. He had vibrant green sclera and pitch-black eyes. He was covered in black fur that was stained with blood.

He blinked. _**Hard.**_

Well...at least he wasn't ugly. To be honest, he was quite cute. At least he still had his eye color...somewhat.

He would look much better if he wasn't covered in blood and wounds though. Harry turned towards the Fletchlings. "**Would anyone of you happen to have anything that could heal me for the time being?"**

The Fletchlings looked at each other. Suddenly one yelled

**"Ah-ha! I remember seeing a trainer accidentally drop one of his potions! I'll go get it!"**

" **A t****rainer?**" Harry questioned.

As Harry waited for the Fletchling to come back with the potion, the other Fletchlings gathered around Harry and told him about the Pokémon world.

When the small bird had come back, Harry was in a state of shock. Humans **CAPTURED **Pokémon in something called a pokeball and made them battle against one another?! Harry almost went ballistic when he first heard that. It wasn't until the Fletchling's told Harry that most Pokémon had fun doing it that he calmed down. To the Fletchlings, it was the norm. To Harry, it was _practically_ slavery.

Harry sighed. Pokémon battling was apparently a respected sport to both Pokémon and Humans. It was in both of their histories. Harry would just have to get used to it eventually.

Definitely, don't expect Harry to want to be captured. There's no way he was going to follow someone heels like a dog wanting a treat. Just cause he looks like a pet doesn't mean he is one. He was just given freedom to do as he pleases and he wasn't going to let anyone stop that.

As the Fletchling came over with a blue and purple bottle, Harry noticed a small black worm-like pokemon heading his way. Harry stared at the pokemon. The pokemon stopped in front of him and opened its mouth. Suddenly a string-like thread was shot out a landed near Harry. When the pokemon stopped at decent amount of thread, it looked up at Harry and suddenly a light pink spread over its face. It stood there in shock and gazed at Harry.

"**Did you need something" **Harry asked confused with the staring.

As the Pokémon snapped back to reality, the pink on its face turned darker. As if it was being chased it quickly ran away almost tripping over itself without looking back.

**"Did **I** do something wrong?" **Harry asked in confusion.

Many of the older Fletchlings and Flechinders snickered and giggled to themselves. One Flexinder gave a cat-call.

"**What?!?" **Harry said as his eye twitched.

"**Nothing much little emerald. Let's just say, your emerald eyes are *snicker* quite pleasing.."**

Harry looked at them annoyed. _Bloody birds!_

The fletching that brought the bottle began to use the potions on Harry and wrap up his wounds with the thread as much as they could. As the pokemon patched harry up the best they could, another Fletchling went and dropped some berries that Harry had seen before when he had first awakened. "**What are these** **called? They look delicious!"**Harry exclaimed. The blue colored berries placed in front of him seem to sparkle.

"**These are Oren berries! Not only are they healthy but they are also tasty"**

**"Interesting..."**

Harry slightly leaned down and took a bite of the berry. His eyes widen in surprise at the flavor on his tongue. It was as delicious as it looked! Harry continued to eat the berries not seeing the relieved faces of the pokemon around him. They had seen how skinny his body looked and was. It was clear to see that he hadn't eaten in a long time. This upset the bird-like pokemon. Little Emerald was too malnourished to head anywhere, but he still decided to go to Aquacorde Town. They saw the determination to survive in his eyes. If giving harry some food and patching him up was all that they could do then so be it.

When Harry had eaten all that he could and was patched up, he knew he was ready to head to the town. He got up on his legs and slightly stretched. Harry looked back at the Fletchlings and Fletchinders. He gave them a blinding smile.

"**Thank you all for helping me" **

All of the Pokémon chirped as they told Harry that it was no problem. They all saw that Harry would do great things in the future. It was only a matter time.

One Fletchling flew down and softly landed on Harry's back.

"**Don't worry little emerald. I shall guide you to Aquacorde Town!"**

**"Thank you so much" **Harry mewled and turned back to the rest of the Pokémon. "**I'll come back to visit you all, so don't forget me!"**

As Harry said that he quickly turned around and walked away. He knew, had he continued to stay there, that he wouldn't want to leave. He's never had so much people care for him at once. Well technically they were Pokémon, but either way, he's never been cared for _that_much.

So far, he's starting to like this world.


End file.
